A Bit of Style Advice
by Chocoluck Chipz
Summary: Chat Noir needs a little bit of style advice, and who's better to turn to than his loyal partner?
1. Chapter 1

Today was one of the most peaceful evenings she'd had in a long time. Light breeze, soft lighting, a soothing murmur of the city beneath her. Ladybug closed her eyes, relishing in the tranquillity. Calm. Relaxing. Just what she needed now.

"You're looking particularly happy today, My Lady." Chat landed by her side with a thud. "I bet there is a story behind this. Want to share?"

"I'm going on a trip tomorrow," Ladybug murmured, her eyes still closed.

Chat settled beside her. "Care to indulge me with details or too personal?"

She smiled. "French Alps. My boyfriend."

"Oh. Just the two of you?"

"Yup. Whole three days, just us alone. Although—" Ladybug finally looked at her partner. "He doesn't know it yet since that'll be his birthday present, so keep it a secret."

"That's something I can promise you, My Lady," Chat chuckled. "Considering I don't know either your or your boyfriend's identities."

Ladybug giggled. "That's why I'm sharing it with you. Are you going to be alright, though, if akuma strikes?"

"With how scares the attacks had become, I doubt anything will happen. But if something were to ensue, I'll go straight to Master Fu and get myself another partner. Though," he leaned closer and purred. "You should know that no one can replace you in my heart, my Lady."

Ladybug smirked, poking his nose with her finger. "Better tell me what your girlfriend would think if she were to hear you say things like that to me."

Chat grinned. "There is nothing wrong with admiring someone. My girlfriend, for example, is a huge fan of Chat Noir. Why can't I admire Ladybug?"

"I suppose you could," Ladybug said, perfectly knowing that Chat's flirting these days meant nothing more than friendly banter. Some years back, they'd finally talked. Heart-wrenchingly so, but two months after that Chat's attention had finally swayed some other place: a mystery girl who he'd claimed was everything Ladybug was and more. Ever since then, Ladybug had listened nonstop to Chat's praising of his girlfriend, which was almost as annoying as his flirting with her prior. Almost.

"As long as you admire your girlfriend more than me, we all should be fine with that," she added with a smile.

Chat's sight fixated somewhere in the city, a dreamy look descending upon his face. "She's incredible, my Lady. Sometimes I can't even comprehend it myself, but I've known her for ten years, we've dated for five, and still, I found myself amazed every day at how perfect she is. Not flawless. Perfect. Perfect for me. Speaking of her—" Chat stirred and looked at his partner. "Can I ask you for a little favour?"

Ladybug nodded.

Chat pulled a little bag from behind himself. His face suddenly turned red. "Just, please, don't laugh at me, but I remember you said you were into fashion."

"Yeah. I work in the industry. Do you need a bit of style advice?"

"Something like that." Biting his lower lip, Chat pulled out, opened and placed in front of her three identical tiny boxes. Ladybug gasped—each one contained an engagement ring, all impressive on their own.

"I'm stuck," Chat murmured, his posture slack. "And you are the only person I can ask for advice."

"They are gorgeous," Ladybug whispered, picking up one of the boxes to examine the ring closer. "Are you thinking of what I think you are thinking?"

"If you are thinking that I'm thinking of proposing to my girlfriend then yes, you are thinking of what I'm thinking," Chat blurted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've been working on this for a while now and zeroed in on those three rings from hundreds, but no matter what I do, I can't decide on just one. And my birthday is coming up, and I was thinking of taking her out and proposing, so I need to make a choice and I can't. You're my last hope, Bugaboo."

"Either should be fine, Chat," Ladybug said, putting down the last box. "You can't go wrong with any of these."

"Yes, I can," he sighed. "You don't understand. With all of her little quirks, Ma- my girlfriend is perfect, and she deserves the perfect ring, but they all are perfect. I can't choose just one." Looking at her, pleading almost desperately. "Help. Please?"

"I'd love to help," Ladybug said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "But wouldn't be better to ask her friends? I'm sure, they can be more useful than me, considering they know your girlfriend's preferences."

"I can't do that," Chat frowned. "Our friends are waiting for my proposal probably more than she does. The minute I say something to them, my girlfriend will know something is up, and the surprise will be ruined. Please, Ladybug?" He pushed the boxes a little closer to her. "If a guy were proposing to you, which ring would you prefer?"

Ladybug sighed, taking another look at the rings. They all were gorgeous, but the middle one caught her attention the most - a cushion cut pink diamond surrounded by a halo of smaller white stones set on a delicate band of rose gold.

"This one." Ladybug pointed without hesitation.

Chat stared at the ring for a split moment before a wide grin splitting his lips. "Oh my gosh, that's so Ma- my girlfriend! _How _didn't I see it?"

"You've probably been thinking about it too much." Ladybug smiled, watching Chat pack the rings away. "Glad I could help. Good luck with a proposal."

"Thanks." Chat stood up, a lovesick grin plastered on his face. "Hopefully, she'll agree to take this stray in for life."

"I'm sure she will." Ladybug chuckled, getting on her feet. "Now should we patrol? I have a date later tonight."

"Yup. Same here, so let's make it quick." He dashed away.

Ladybug followed shortly, a smile never leaving her face. For one, she was happy for Chat. From what she'd known about their relationship, there was no doubt in her mind that the mystery girl will say Yes to him. But also, daydreams of Adrien proposing to her one day invaded her mind, and for the first time in her life, Ladybug wished she'd be as lucky as Chat Noir's girlfriend and the man of her dreams would be as eager to marry her as Chat Noir was excited to commit to his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

French Alps was sure a popular getaway for Parisian girls to take their boyfriends to on their birthdays. Otherwise, why would Marinette surprise him with the exact same trip Ladybug had planned for her boyfriend? Not that Adrien was complaining because lounging in a mountain of pillows and blankets in front of a huge, real-wood fireplace in their cozy log cabin in the mountains while snuggling a cuddly girlfriend in his arms was a dream come true.

"I could stay like this forever," Adrien whispered into Marinette's hair, mesmerized by the fire cracking behind the screen.

Marinette giggled. "Only because you can't move."

"I'm not even going to pretend that two days of skiing didn't wipe me out, but that's so not the point."

She cuddled closer. "Maybe we should take it easier tomorrow."

"No way. We have only one day left. We're experiencing everything to the max."

Marinette whined, burying her face into his chest.

Adrien chuckled. "Come on, Mari, it's fun. I know you're exhausted, but you'll thank me later."

She pursed her lips. "I hate it when you're right."

Adrien laughed and pulled her closer if that was even possible. A glance at the clock: nine in the evening. A little early for bed, but just the right time for what he'd planned to do on his birthday. His gaze turned back to the fire as Marinette shifted in his arms. She felt so small, and warm, and precious against him. Sleepy, her face was the picture of serenity. Beautiful. She was beautiful inside and out, and Adrien loved this woman more than he could ever think possible.

"Happy Birthday, Adrien," Marinette murmured.

"Thanks." He kissed the crown of her head. "This is the best present I've ever received, so thank you, Mari."

"I'm glad. I hoped you'd like it."

"I love it." He brushed a stray hair from her face. "We should come back here again next year."

"We should."

"Promise?"

Marinette closed her eyes. "Pinky swear."

"I'll hold you up to that," Adrien said, gently stroking her hair. So silky and soft. He couldn't get enough of touching it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her eyes still closed, Marinette pressed her palm against his heart. "More than I can express."

A soft smile on her lips and Adrien swore Marinette could hear his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. His breathing rapid, his face warm, his tight hold on her; there was no way Marinette didn't know the way she affected him. Really, Adrien was surprised himself. No other woman, apart from Ladybug, could ever render him a complete mess just by a simple touch.

Marinette snuggled closer, nuzzling her face in his chest. "I'm so happy right now. It feels like this is my birthday instead of yours."

There it was! His chance for the perfect opening. He cleared his throat. "Maybe that's because I've got you something as well."

Marinette giggled. "Tell me why am I not surprised?"

"You just know how much I love you."

"It's your birthday, Adrien. The point is for you to receive presents, not to give them to others."

"Well, it's kind of a present for me too." He nervously chuckled.

Marinette's opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh? I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"If you let me go, I'll go grab it from my suitcase."

She pouted, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back onto his chest. "Nope. It can wait. Too comfy to move."

"Mari," Adrien whispered, gently rubbing her back. "I'd really like to give it to you now. I'll cuddle you all night as an apology?"

Marinette puffed. "Someone's forgetting who's the cuddle monster here. You'll do it even if I'll try to escape."

"Breakfast in bed tomorrow morning?"

"This is an all-inclusive resort. We eat at their cafeteria and don't even have a kitchen for you to make me breakfast."

Adrien thought. "What about a gaming tournament next weekend?"

Marinette perked up. "At your place?"

"Yup."

"Everyone's invited?"

"Of course."

"We're playing as a team."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, if you put it this way—" She lazily smiled and pulled away. "You may give me my present now."

Adrien laughed and try his best to get the ring as fast as possible. Hiding it in his pocket, he crawled back into the blanket/pillow mountain and hovered over Marinette on all fours. "Have I told you yet you look gorgeous today?"

"Only a million times." Cradling his face with her palms, Marinette pulled him down into a kiss.

He melted against her. Gosh, she'd be the death of him. "You're the best girlfriend in the world," he whispered against her lips.

Marinette giggled. "You have only yourself to blame for that, M Agreste. You're the one who brings out the best in me."

His heart pounding, cheeks flushed, Adrien couldn't take his eyes off this perfect woman in front of him. She smiled, reaching up to caress his cheek, whispering the words of love. Plunging down, he caught her lips in a heated kiss before abruptly pulling away and settling on his knees. Dismayed, Marinette frowned. Adrien pulled the box out of his pocket.

Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips. Scrambling onto her knees, Marinette whispered, "Adrien… is that—"

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien smiled, taking her hand to place a lingering kiss on top. "I've been in love with you for years, and every day I fall deeper and deeper. You're my best friend, my love, my everything. You're amazing, and you're the one who brings the best in me, as well. So, I was wondering if you'd like to continue doing that for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me, Marinette? Will you make the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

His eyes on her, Adrien opened the box.

Marinette froze. Her smile vanished as her gaze focused on the ring. A moment later, a frown dug into her forehead.

Adrien forgot how to breathe. This was not the reaction he'd expected. This was not any of the reactions he'd dreamed of.

Reaching for the ring, Marinette stuttered, "Can I—um—do you mind if I—take a look?"

"Sure." Adrien passed the box to her, his heart pounding. He knew Marinette by now. He knew every single one of her expressions, and the look on her face as she inspected the ring wasn't one of her happier faces. Cold sweat down his spine. If he'd be the judge, Adrien would say Marinette was shocked. Stunned even. And not in the good meaning of that word. Did she not expect him to propose after all this time? If anything, he should've done it a long time ago. Or did the issue lie in something else?

"If you don't like it," he mumbled. "I have two more at home. I just thought this was the most fitting one, but if you prefer a princess-cut white diamond or an oval ruby engagement rings, I have those too."

Instead of answering, Marinette grabbed his hand and looked at his miraculous, scrutinizing it from every angle. Adrien frowned. She'd never paid so much attention to his just a cool ring. Her eyes widened and putting the engagement ring away, she reached forward for his hair. Adrien grimaced. It wasn't the gentle brushing she'd often spoiled him with. No. This was a ruthless messing up of his hairdo. Literally. She shook and fluffed it in all directions until not a single sign of styling was left. Then her eyes focused on his face.

"It's not the ring, isn't it?" Adrien asked, his stomach dropping. "Is it me or you just aren't ready yet?"

As if not hearing him, Marinette pulled a black blanket out of the pile and threw it over his shoulders. "Hold it."

His jaw clenched, eyes filling up with tears, Adrien obeyed silently. This was all he could do right now.

Marinette scrambled away. Returning with her cellphone, she directed it at him and started to click.

Adrien could hardly breathe. This wasn't going anything like he'd hoped it would, and he didn't know why. He thought… He was almost certain she'd say Yes. What did he do wrong and why in the hell everything around him started to blur?

"Marinette," Adrien whispered, gathering the last of his strength. "Can you please, tell me what's going on? Is this the ring, or is it… me, or the timing? Because I can wait—"

Marinette gasped. Her hand at her mouth, she raised her wide-opened eyes at him. For a few moments, she said nothing, only after allowing his name slip from her lips.

"Marinette?"

The corners of her lips tingled, and a second later Marinette erupted with laughter.

His mind went blank. What… what was going on?

"We're such idiots." Marinette continued to laugh, bending over herself. There were tears in her eyes when she fell into the pillows in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"You're scaring me, Mari," Adrien tried to reach over but thought better of it. "Can we just talk?"

Instead, Marinette pounced on him, throwing him off balance and sending both of them tumbling down into the pile of pillows. Leaning down, she caught his lips in a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling away.

"Marinette… What's—what's going on?"

Twisting on top of him, she reached for her discarded cellphone. Unlocking it, Marinette turned the screen to Adrien.

He sucked in the air because facing him was a photo of himself with a dishevelled mop of hair, a black blanket over his clothes, and a Snapchat Chat Noir filter over his face. As close to the real thing as she could get under the circumstances.

"I can explain," Adrien mumbled feverishly.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Do try."

Multiple excuses zooming across his mind, Adrien hesitated for a moment before giving up. "Well, no. I can't. But I swear I was going to tell you. I didn't know how or when, but I would tell you before we got married. Ladybug doesn't want us to tell anyone and for a good reason, but I was hoping you'll marry me which means we'll be living together and I'm pretty sure hiding my superhero activities won't be an option than without risking you thinking stuff about me I'd rather you not to think." He inhaled. "I love you, Marinette, and I swear I was going to tell you because I don't want to lose you—"

Marinette placed a finger to his lips. "Coming to me for that bit of fashion advice was a good call, Chaton. Alya would've spoiled your plans to propose the minute you'd left the room."

Adrien frowned in confusion.

Marinette laughed and dove forward for another peck on his lips, whispering, "You aren't the only one with a secret, Chaton."

His jaw went slack as he blinked.

Marinette continued, a playful smirk on her lips. "Because, as it happens, I have a secret superhero side job too, and just this week my partner told me, he was going to propose to his girlfriend. He even asked me to help him choose a ring for her."

Turning her head sideways, Marinette pointed to her earrings.

Adrien's eyes widened, all the little bits and pieces rapidly coming together in a picture he'd never imagined seeing. Dumbfounded, he stared at the girl lying atop of him with the biggest grin on her lips and so much tenderness in her eyes it threatened to spill over.

"Ma—Ladybug?"

"Hello, Chaton." She waved. "Fancy to see you here. Who is protecting Paris?"

Adrien floundered for an answer for a moment. "I guess, Master Fu will get Rena and Carapace if needed. Chloe too, but I doubt anything happens. What was it for the past year? One or two akumas a month?"

"That's a very generous estimate," Marinette chuckled. "Hawkmoth must be getting old."

"Or sick. Like my father. He's barely left his room after that heart attack."

"He'll get better. You'll see. He's a strong man."

"I know." Adrien reached out, brushing the stray hairs from her face and tucking them behind her ears. "I can't believe this… All this time… I mean somehow, I'm not even surprised. So surreal."

Marinette hummed. "All this time, we've been dancing around each other."

"We are idiots."

"Enormous ones." Marinette leaned forward kissing him gently. "But, you're my favourite idiot. I love you."

"I love you too," Adrien whispered back, lavishing in her touch. "But—" in a swift move he twisted them, bringing Marinette down on her back, so now it was he who hovered over her, "—I have a few questions for you, my Lady."

Marinette laughed. "Shoot."

"Question number one: is that okay? Me being Chat Noir? I mean Ladybug wasn't very receptive of his advances."

Marinette giggled. "That's fine with me. Chat is my best friend, apart from Adrien and Alya, so having you being the same person is amazing. Plus, I can now stop feeling guilty for totally ogling over Chat's hot body in that skin-tight suit."

Adrien fake gasped. "How lewd, my Lady."

Marinette couldn't contain the laugh. "What did you expect from me? I'm surrounded by the two hottest guys around day and night. I'm allowed to appreciate their more than impressive physique."

"I'll let it slide this time," Adrien chuckled, bumping her nose with his finger. "Seeing as both of those hot guys are me. Now, question number two. You said your partner was going to propose to his girlfriend?"

"Yup. He mentioned something like that."

"Do you know her answer by any chance? Cause let me tell you, he's quite confused about that right now."

Marinette chuckled. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else once I recognized the ring." Looking to the side, she picked up the box containing the ring and passed it to Adrien. "She said 'Nothing will make me happier than marrying you, Chaton.'"

Adrien grinned, taking the ring out of the box. Gently, he slid it on Marinette's finger and bend down to pepper her face with butterfly kisses, whispering the words of affection in between. Her hands wandering on his back, Marinette returned his attention with the same fervour. A while later, he pulled back to whisper, "The best style advice I've ever gotten."

Her eyes half-lidded, Marinette watched him with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm always here if you ever need more."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adrien chuckled. Leaning down, he kissed her again. Then once more. Twice. Thrice. Four times. They soon lost the count, but neither cared, drowning in the bliss that they were to each other, lavishing in the feeling of being together, no secrets between them, a whole new future in front.

Somewhere close two kwamis exchanged high fives.

"Great job, Plagg," Tikki said. "Telling him to ask Ladybug for that advice was a good call. It was about time they knew."

Plagg grinned. "Yup. All thanks to me. His own inadequacy to make a choice had nothing to do with it. By the way, I expect to be properly reimbursed for my genius. Preferably in Camembert and scratches."

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible. I hope you know that."

He leaned closer and purred, "You still love me."

Tikki giggled. "I do."

He snuggled closer. "We can finally live together again. I missed annoying you, Sugar Cube."

Tikki didn't respond. There was no need. Instead, she reached out and scratch behind Plagg's ear. Loud purring soon filled the space and lured her to sleep. They could catch up on everything later. For now, their wielders needed a little privacy, and both kwamis were more than happy to give it to them.


End file.
